


remotely subtle

by thir13enth



Series: seeing stars [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, discreet public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: Making Allura cum? There’s an app for that.





	remotely subtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tybalt_tisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tybalt_tisk/gifts).



> for tybalt, a fellow writer who graciously inspired me with this phenomenal concept. bless.

As soon as Shiro unlocks the front door and steps in, he’s immediately greeted by a strong embrace and hard kiss on the lips.

“ _Finally_ you’re back,” Allura huffs.

He laughs, walking her backwards back into the house, bending slightly at the waist to pull off his shoes and drop them clumsily in the vicinity of the shoe rack. “What’re you waiting for? You can’t be _that_ excited just to see me come back from work,” he dryly remarks, pushing the door closed behind him before wrapping his arms around her waist and pecking her on the cheek.

She smiles brightly, licking her lips. “It’s _here_ ,” she announces, her eyes widening.

He offers her a confused smile. “What’s here?” He doesn’t remember.

“The _toy_ ,” she reminds him, shaking his body back and forth. She slips out of his arms, skipping across the living room to the box on the couch. She takes it in both hands, coming right back to him and showing him. “I’ve been waiting to open it with you,” she says, with a little bounce.

She’s like a kid on Christmas morning — except she’s well into adulthood and her toy is most definitely not for children. He smiles, taking the box from her hands and flipping it over to look at the shipping label. The packaging is subtle and there is no word of anything but the company name and a faint heart, but he’s more than certain that this indeed is the Bluetooth-enabled remote vibrator.

“What if after all this time, you open it and it’s not the vibrator?” he teases, handing her back the box.

“It is,” she replies, without doubt. “There’s nothing else we’re waiting on.” She sits back down onto the couch and takes the scissors — already available — on the coffee table in front of her, cutting the tape in one swipe and pulling apart the cardboard. The now-not-so subtly decorated box within displays a grand visual of what’s inside: a neon pink egg-shaped vibrator with a thin bendable antenna.

Shiro takes a seat next to her as she excitedly turns over the box. “Powerful vibrations on a spectrum of intensity,” she reads off the sides. “Hands free. Range up to 30 feet. Up to 2 hours of continuous use.” She looks up at him, a sparkle in her eyes. “Can’t _wait_ to use this,” she tells him in a chirp.

“Well? What are you waiting for?”

“You’re absolutely right,” she agrees, pulling open the box and pouring its contents onto the coffee table. She immediately takes hold of the vibrator, rubbing her fingers over it. “Very smooth and soft,” she murmurs to herself, bending its antenna.

He takes an extra second look at the vibrator before grabbing the white USB cord that came with it, untwisting the wire tie around the cord. “We probably have to charge this,” he says.

She frowns slightly, giving him pitiful puppy eyes. “How long do you think that will take?” she asks, putting down the vibrator and taking the user manual, unfolding it. She glazes over the text until she finds the answer. “At least an hour?” she pouts.

Shiro looks up at the clock. “Oh, perfect.”

Her eyebrows furrow, checking the time as well. “What do you mean? Don’t we have the Garrison dinner party to go to at 7? It’s already 5:30.”

His grin widens. “Exactly.”

Her mouth rounds into an O the moment she puts two and two together. “ _No_ ,” she disagrees immediately. “That sounds like the _worst_ idea.” Yet her lips curve into sly smile, her teeth biting down on her lower lip. “Let’s do it.”

He leans forward to kiss her at the jaw. “Why don’t you start getting ready? I’ll figure this out,” he suggests.

She giggles at the tickle of his five o’ clock shadow, rising to her feet. “What’s the dress code for the event?” she asks him.

He shrugs. “Whatever you would wear to a dinner party. I’m sure you’ll be fine.” His gaze drops to the curve of her ass and then down the gentle muscle line down her thigh past her shorts. “I might wear a dress though. Something loose,” he trails, eyes flickering back up to hers.

She arches an eyebrow in question, daring him to finish the thought.

“You know,” he continues. “In case you get a bit wet.”

“Hm…” she replies with a smirk, turning toward him and taking his head in both hands. She presses his face into her stomach, and he kisses her belly, his hands squeezing the backs of her legs. She pushes his forehead back with a finger, smiling down at him in challenge. “Well then, by the end of the night, I better be _soaked_ ,” she tells him with a soft snarl.

She messes his bangs with her fingers for a tussle before she retreats to their room to get ready, her eyes and smile never leaving him before she ducks around the corner, and as Shiro takes the vibrator in his hand, he wonders if he should be worrying more about his own self in dress pants for the night.

.

.

The timer on his phone goes off just as he’s fastened the last button of his shirt, indicating the 75-minute mark since he began charging the vibrator. He reaches for his phone, turning off the alarm as he turns to face Allura.

“Ready?” he asks.

She’s still in a towel, sitting cross-legged on the bed, her hair down and some strands sticking to stray drops of water on her shoulders. She nods. “Always,” she affirms.

“You’re not even dressed,” he retorts teasingly, gesturing to his complete outfit.

She wrinkles her nose. “Yes, but the vibrator needs to go in first, doesn’t it?”

He smiles, leaning down to give her another kiss, unable to resist the urge. “It should be almost completely charged by now,” he says between their lips.

She laughs, pushing him away. “Stop stalling then. Go get it!”

He does. When he returns to their room, rinsed vibrator in hand, he finds her lying naked on the bed, towel thrown aside. He savors the sight of her, kneeling onto the floor and taking her hips to pull her closer to the edge of the mattress. She giggles, parting her thighs and resting her calves onto his shoulders.

“You’re already wet,” he remarks softly, the tip of his finger following down the trail of silver curls and outlining her entrance.

“I just got out of the shower,” she counters.

“Right,” he murmurs before he leans forward to run his lips along her inner thigh. She hums in approval as his mouth comes closer to her center, but when his tongue flicks over her, her toes curl and she lifts her back up on her elbows, shooting him a look.

“What are you doing?”

He looks up at her with a lazy smile. “Just making it a little easier to get it in.”

She says nothing to this, her attention focused on his face between her thighs. “If you keep this up, it might not stay in,” she warns in a slow voice.

He picks up the vibrator, letting its weight rock between his fingers. “I think it’s big enough to stay put,” he assures her, replacing his finger with the insert.

He circles around her, waiting for another soft sigh from her before he pushes it in. He doesn’t even need to apply that much pressure — once the widest diameter passes into her, it slips right in with nothing but a small moan from her lips.

“It’s not even on yet, Allura,” he says cheekily, as he bends the antenna around the shape of her mons to curve comfortably over her anatomy. He holds the on button and waits for a white light to flicker on before he rises back to his feet and reaches for his phone.

Allura sits up, grabbing her underwear and slipping it on. “Is it an app?” she asks.

“Yeah,” he replies, connecting his phone to the vibrator and pulling up the program. He faces his phone screen to her. “See? I can change the vibration by dragging this button up or down.” He shows her, his thumb sliding the button up and down.

Caught without warning, she drops her bra with a small shriek. “Shiro!” she reprimands him.

He tries hard not to laugh, biting his tongue between his teeth, but a cackle still slips out. “Do you need a bit of a warm up before we head out?” he jokes.

“Just…” she says after catching her breath. She bends down to pick up her bra again. “Just let me feel the minimum and the maximum so I know what to expect.” Before he makes another move, she points at him. “Start at the lowest and then _slowly_ go up to the highest,” she commands.

“Your wish is my command, princess,” he obliges, setting the vibration to the minimum.

She inhales deeply and nods as she acclimates. “Okay, okay,” she says, mostly to herself. She clasps her bra on and reaches for her floral print dress. She steps into it, before turning her back to him. He zips her dress and she ties up her hair into a bun as she spins back around. “Push it up,” she tells him.

“All the way?”

She nods, reaching for her heels. “All the way.”

He does, moving his thumb up a centimeter every few seconds. He watches her with every slide of his thumb, but she holds together well as she puts on her heels and grabs her purse.

“Okay, ready to—” but then she stops suddenly, wobbling a bit and crouching down slightly.

He looks down at his phone screen, holding back a smile. He has her at about three-quarters of the way to maximum.

“Is that… the highest?” she gets out, slowly standing up straight again.

He shakes his head. “No.” And his thumb drags the level up a notch.

She holds back any sound, her eyes shut and her mouth open. After a moment, she opens one eye shakily at him. “Just go to the max, please.”

When he does, her purse falls off her shoulder and her thighs press together, her hands on her knees. “Mmmm…” she breathes, half in suffering, half in pleasure.

“That’s not too bad,” he assures her, lowering the vibration to zero. He bends over to pick up her purse for her, as she uses his shoulder to stand herself back up again. He threads her purse back over her arm. “I thought you would definitely fall over.”

“If you didn’t give me warning, I would have collapsed,” she shoots back.

“Hm,” he considers. “Do you need a cue then?”

She thinks for a moment before her eyes flit back to his. “No…” she says shyly, with a suggestive smile. “I think it would be a fun challenge.”

He smirks. “We’ll see how much you can take.”

She laughs, capturing his lips with a final kiss before they head out.

“Make it _hard_ ,” she dares. "Make me  _come_." 

.

.

“Actually, I think we should set some rules,” she suddenly says, five minutes into the car drive to the Garrison.

He gives her a look. “Are you starting to back out of the game? I thought you wanted the challenge.”

“Yes, but I can’t just orgasm in the middle of a formal dinner party!” she exclaims. “Isn’t this an official event? It’s professors and commanders and officers and everything, right?”

He shrugs. “All the more reason to keep yourself together.”

“No, no, no,” Allura retorts. “I can’t be dropping plates or glasses of wine.”

“Okay,” he agrees. “I won’t change the setting while you’re holding any silverware.”

“Exactly—"

“—but,” he interrupts, “you also can’t just be holding silverware the entire time. Unless you’re moving across the room or getting more drinks, you have to keep your food and drink on a table nearby.”

She nods. “Okay, fine,” she replies, thinking of another situation. “Also, you can’t have me on maximum level for more than a minute,” she warns. “I will literally scream and if that happens, I _will_ tell people what you did to me.”

He laughs. “Sure. I’ll just have you at a notch under maximum the _entire_ dinner,” he teases.

She shoots him a glare. “You know what I mean.”

“I know, I know,” he assures her.

She slumps back into the passenger seat. “Oh, also,” she says, when she suddenly remembers. “Don’t do anything silly while I’m talking to Commander Iverson or Professor Holt.”

“That’s fair.”

“Great.” She sucks on her lips, thinking a bit more. “Yeah. I think that’s all for now.”

“You sure?” he asks, sticking his tongue out at her.

“Yes,” she affirms.

“You _absolutely_ sure?” he asks again, reaching a hand into his pocket for his phone.

She catches his wrist. “ _And_ you can’t start until we get there.”

.

.

And so he waits until the second she steps out of the car.

She gives out a high squeal, clutching her stomach, but forces herself to recover quickly as she waves hello to Pidge, who parked at the same time they did.

Shiro watches her glide over to embrace Pidge. Allura and Pidge exchange some pleasantries, chatting among themselves as Shiro eventually catches up to the two of them.

“Matt’s already inside?” he asks Pidge.

“Matt is never late for dinner,” Pidge replies, picking up her pace. “Unlike us — we’re about to miss a round of appetizers.”

“Ah, right, yes,” Allura says, quickening her steps as well.

“Our dog took an extra few minutes around the block to take a shit,” Pidge explains. “What happened to you two?”

“Shiro got home a little late from work and then we got stuck in traffic,” Allura lies smoothly. She doesn’t mention that getting dressed took twice as long as usual.

Pidge rolls her eyes back at him, and Shiro gives them both a shrug. “Sorry,” he apologizes as pathetically as he can. “Taxi-ing the plane back to the terminal took a little longer than usual because the runway was held up.”

Allura waves him off. “Come on, let’s at least get seats next to each other,” Allura says, linking arms with Pidge.

The two of them stride on ahead, as Shiro lets himself fall behind, pulling open the vibrator app and hiking up the vibration level.

Just as he does this, Allura trips mid-step, almost falling forward, if not for Pidge steadying her.

“You okay?!” he hears Pidge ask.

“I-I’m okay! Just haven’t worn heels in a while,” Allura replies.

Shiro smiles discreetly, tucking his phone back into his pocket.

Oh, does he have an entertaining night ahead of him.

.

.

Allura coughs on her water.

“Sorry, excuse me,” she says, thumping her chest lightly with her fist. “Just choked on my water.” Her eyes flit to Shiro, giving him an unappreciative look.

Shiro wipes his mouth with a napkin, hiding a smile behind the cloth. Under the table, he lowers the vibration — although just a tiny bit.

Commander Iverson catches their glances across the table.

“Well then, looks like you two are able to have entire conversations just looking at each other. I guess the marriage has been holding up well, eh?” he booms, cracking himself up at his own non-joke and elbowing Shiro.

“If you consider making it past our one-year anniversary an accomplishment, then I suppose so,” Shiro politely jests in return.

“Don’t most divorces happen in the first two years of a marriage?” Nyma quips, pointing with the ends of her fork. “You still got another year before your divorce risk goes down to average.”

“Eh, I’d say Allura and Shiro are going pretty strong,” Matt declares. “I’d bet my life savings on their marriage.”

“You’d bet your life savings on _anything_ ,” Pidge shoots at her brother.

“Well?” Nyma asks, turning to Allura. “Has there ever been a day when you’ve considered filing for divorce?”

It just so happens that Shiro bumps the vibration level up to 50 percent at that moment.

With this, Allura gently places her fork and knife down, placing her hands in her lap. She gives a shaky smile to Nyma, her shoulders tense and her jaw muscles slightly clenched.

“Yes,” Allura deadpans, looking across the table at him. “Today.”

Everyone laughs, taking her words as banter, but Shiro knows she’s more than half serious.

.

.

Shiro thinks he’s been pretty good at being discreet about controlling Allura’s vibrator all throughout the night. He hasn’t been given one odd second glance, and his constant curious looks over at Allura hasn’t raised any suspicion of shenanigans.

He’s more impressed with how well Allura has been holding up, however. Every now and then she crosses her legs together, and sometimes he sees her leaning against a nearby table, but other than this, she acts completely normal and as if there isn’t at all a device vibrating right at her G-spot.

Which reminds him… he’s had her at a low setting for a while now, ever since he caught her engaged in conversation with one of the Garrison faculty members.

He hasn’t had her at maximum level at all yet. He’s been so busy catching up with other colleagues that the highest level he’s ever had at her was just 60 percent of the way.

He glances over his shoulder, checking Allura’s company. She’s chatting with Hunk, and there’s no glass of wine in her hand — which means that he’s free to increase the level of vibration as he pleases.

He takes a sip of wine, holding up his phone and dragging the button all the way to the top. He immediately flits her eyes up to Allura.

She is not doing well. Her finger is raised up at Hunk, gesturing for Hunk to give her a moment as she leans back against the wall, her head turned down to the floor and her eyes closed. Hunk looks concerned, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking like he’s asking her what’s wrong. She waves his hand at him, probably replying that nothing is the matter.

He chuckles to himself, tilting his wine and finishing the drink.

“What’s that you got there?” Lance’s voice suddenly pops up behind him.

He almost spits his drink out, instinctively pressing the screen of his phone to his chest.

Jesus — he hasn’t had that much of a jump scare since that moment two years ago when a coworker almost saw a spicy snapchat Allura had sent him.

“Just checking stocks,” he replies casually.

Well… the un-patterned and random hills and valleys of the vibrator graph somewhat looks like the Dow Jones, doesn’t it?

“Oh, didn’t realize you were into that stuff,” Lance comments, not asking any further. “What’s going on? I haven’t seen you since your wedding last year.”

Shiro shrugs, granting Lance a warm smile. “Allura and I moved into a new place a few months ago. We’re starting to settle in.”

“Plans for kids yet?” Lance bluntly asks. “You owe me some nieces and nephews.”

“We’ll probably wait for Allura’s residency to finish up before we make any decisions,” he answers.

“Residency? Like medical? Allura’s trying to be a doctor, right?”

“Well, yeah, technically she already _is_ a doctor, but all doctors have to do some extra training before they become attendings and what not,” he explains.

“Speaking of nieces and nephews,” Lance continues, his eyes brightening. “I _have_ to show you pictures of the two newest additions to the family — my twin nieces Selena y Mariana.” As if on cue, he scrolls through a photoset of the two girls on his phone, pointing them out.

Shiro glances at his watch. He’s had Allura at maximum for—

“Look, look,” Lance says, moving his screen to Shiro’s eyeline. “You can’t even tell them apart, can you?”

“Not at all,” Shiro agrees.

“But they’re so cute, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

Lance slides to another picture. “It was their two-year-old birthday party just last week. We had two mini-cakes for them!”

Shiro nods very enthusiastically. “Wow, congratulations. That’s awesome. They’re super adorable.”

“Right?!”

“Sorry. _Where’s the bathroom?_ ” he suddenly hears Allura ask loudly.

His ears turn toward her voice, and then immediately look down at his watch.

Shit. She’s been at maximum level for close to two minutes!

“Sorry, Lance,” he apologizes. “Let me get back to you real quick. I have to…” he trails off, not bothering to finish the sentence as he weaves through the crowd to catch up to Allura.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he mutters to himself, quickly following behind her. He takes his phone and sets her vibrations down to zero, all the meantime trying to keep up.

She reaches the bathroom before he gets to her, and she shuts the bathroom door closed. He waits outside, at first moderately worried about her state of togetherness, before covering his own smile as he imagines her over the sink, knuckles white as she grasps the counter, breathing hard and biting down on her lip as she tries her best not to make a sound.

Oh, she is _not_ going to be pleased with him.

But would this all be worth it?

_Absolutely._

.

.

Predictably, she is fuming when she comes out of the bathroom.

“I _hate_ you,” she hisses when she opens the door and sees him.

“Hey, I’m _so sorry_ ,” he apologizes between laughs, stepping toward her and taking her into an embrace. “Lance suddenly came up behind me and started talking to me — I couldn’t go back to my phone and change the setting!”

She lets him hug her, but her frown doesn’t disappear. She keeps her arms tight across her chest, as if she’s freezing. A few strands of her hair have fallen out of her bun, and smear of mascara has tracked over to the side of her right eye. “I had to lock myself in the bathroom and cover my mouth!”

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes again, but he can’t help but be amused by her predicament. “It felt great though, didn’t it?”

Her eyes widen. “ _Yes_ , but—” She glares at him again. “You know.”

Hunk calls out for her down the hallway.

“You okay, Allura?” he asks loudly. “I saw you run into the bathroom.”

“Oh!” Allura exclaims, her tone of voice immediately brightening. She gives him a big smile. “I’m totally fine. Don’t worry about it! Sorry, I cut you off in the middle of your sentence. What were you saying again about your simulator?”

She walks off toward Hunk, as if nothing ever happened, but not before subtly turning around and flaring her nostrils at Shiro.

He holds back a smile, leaning against the wall and pulling out his phone. Alright, he’d let her off easy for the rest of the night, he thinks, slowly dragging the vibration level up to a mild rumble. He slips his phone back into his pocket, walking back down the hall to rejoin the rest of the dinner guests in the atrium, but on second thought, he pulls open the app again.

Allura could handle a little bit more, he’s sure.

And so he bumps it up another few more notches, being sure to wipe the grin from his face before he returns to socializing.

.

.

He turns around when he feels someone tugging his sleeve.

Seeing Allura, he excuses himself from his conversation and greets her.

“Hey,” he says softly, kissing her on the temple. “You okay? I’ve had you at medium for a while.”

 “Let’s go home?” she asks him, in the quietest voice. “It’s getting late.”

He’s not sure what’s more convincing: how hard she grasps his waist or how hard he feels below his belt.

.

.

Unlike the car ride to the dinner party, the ride back home is incredibly silent — ripe with pent up tension and buzzing with impatience.

Shiro checks Allura’s face at every red light, but she never looks back at him, instead incredibly focused on the road and sitting ruler-straight in the passenger seat.

“You okay, Allura?”

She closes her eyes and shakes her hand at him, motioning him to stop talking. She stares ahead with great dedication, her hands clasped tight in her lap, and she stays that way the entire rest of the drive until the garage door closes.

Almost immediately, she crawls over the driver side and sits on his lap, her knees hugging his thighs and her heels hitting the steering wheel behind her.

“Allura—” he gets out, before he’s interrupted by a lustful kiss. “Allura, let’s—”

“Please, Shiro,” she rasps in his ear, sucking on the outer lobe and grinding against his chest. “ _Please fuck—”_

Her foot hits the car horn, and the car honks — deafening his ears for a moment.

“Allura, Allura…” he repeats, half-laughing, his left hand scrambling to find the door handle. “Let’s go to the bedroom. Let’s go.”

She pouts. “You can just recline the seat,” she whines, her hot breath on his neck and her nails digging into his back. “I need you inside me _now_.”

He laughs again, his hand grasping the door handle. “It won’t take that long to get to bed,” he promises her, pushing open the car door. “And if we get to bed, I can give you my _full range_ of motion.”

“Okay, okay,” she hurriedly agrees, climbing off him and out of the car. She turns back and pulls him out of the seat, practically dragging him into the house.

They clumsily leave their shoes along the floor as they bump along the walls, kissing all the way to the bedroom. The doorknob jabs into his back on the way into their room, but he doesn’t even feel in comparison to the painful tightness of his pants.

“Oh, Shiro, fuck me _now_ ,” she begs him, stumbling onto the bed. She flips onto her back, splitting her legs apart with her knees up and her feet down flat over the mattress.

“You don’t want your dress off first?” he asks — but honestly, he doesn’t think he can wait any longer either, much less take the time to unzip her dress.

“No,” she says, shaking her head vigorously and hitching up the hem of her dress well above her hips. He snaps his belt out from its loops and drops both pants and boxers at once, not even bothering with undoing his shirt before he joins her on the bed and reaches for her underwear, feeling the slickness between his fingers and seeing the glisten all over her inner thighs.

He doesn’t think he’s ever seen her this wet before. Her panties are heavy and pull away from her legs with a thick slippery thread. He loops his finger around the antenna of the vibrator, not hesitating for another second to pull it out. She gives out a deep sigh, as if relieved from its release.

The vibrator comes out completely covered in her fluid, and he throws it off to the side, turning his eyes back to her. A large drop of her arousal hangs at the bottom corner of her opening before it drops onto the bedsheets.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he lets out in a groan, her very explicit arousal almost immediately triggering a surge of his own. He lets gravity take him down over her. He kisses her neck and props himself over her, his cock ready at her entrance.

“Please, Shiro, _please_ ,” she mewls, spreading her legs further apart and angling herself up toward him.

“Yes,” he agrees in a growl, and then thrusts his hips forward to fit into her. He slides in quick and without resistance, slipping all the way to his base.

Lubricated by her arousal, he rocks back and forth with a speed and an urgency he hasn’t experienced since their honeymoon last year. She yields completely to his rhythm, and within a few extra motions, she cries out his name, her entire body quavering as she comes — for probably the third time today, but for the first time without inhibition.

He never realized just how loud Allura could be while fucking, but this scream she lets out proves just how much and how long she has been waiting this entire night — and actually probably ever since the vibrator arrived in the mail.

He doesn’t think he’s ready to come, but to his surprise, the foreplay that came with playing around with the toy’s app seemed to also work on him. Before not too long, he releases, letting out a deep groan, his knees buckling and his head falling into the crook of her neck as he comes.

“ _God_. Shiro,” she pants, lifting his head up to look at him. She kisses him, wrapping her legs around his waist and keeping him inside her. “That was _so good_.”

He smiles, giving her a silent laugh, and returns a kiss to her sweat-sheened forehead. “I didn’t have to do very much to get you over the edge,” he replies, offering her a few more slow pumps. “Actually, that was pretty quick for me, too.”

She giggles, letting out another sigh of relief, all the tension in her body gone. “We _have_ to do this again,” she says, cupping his face in her hands. “ _Tomorrow._ ”

“You think you’ll be ready in 24 hours?” he snorts.

She shakes her head, biting down on her tongue.

“Nope,” she admits with a cackle. “Tomorrow it’s _your_ turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> ya know where to find me:
> 
> tumblr @ahumanintraining  
> twitter @napsbeforesleep


End file.
